Preludio
by Queen Khione
Summary: Two-shot: "Y entonces, ante todo pronóstico, las sombras se abalanzaron sobre el guardián roto, se hundieron en su pelaje, entraron por su boca y le quemaron los resquicios de esperanza que titilaban en su corazón"
1. Preludio

Después de tanto tiempo me vuelvo a aparecer por este fandom que tanto adoré hace cuatro años, lamentablemente no con fic navideño, será en otra oportunidad, sino más bien para saldar cuentas con una chiquilla que me ganó en una apuesta.

Será un two-shot, la otra parte la publicaré dentro de la otra semana. Quiero que este fic sea el último del año.

* * *

 **Los personajes son de DreamWorks, creados por William Joyce, no me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

* * *

.

.

.

Áster la adoraba perdidamente. La quiso como no quiso a nadie, como a ningún niño o niña en sus siglos siendo velador de la esperanza. Siendo honesto consigo mismo no recordaba haber tenido favoritos antes. Nunca los tuvo, ni los tendría, porque él la querría siempre a ella; _la única niña que fue en busca de él y no se perdió con los años._

Sophie era sonrisas inocentes, jugarretas, cortos descansos, abrazos, chocolate en su mejilla lechosa, risas de cascabeles navideños y susurros en su oreja. Sophie era un conjunto de experiencias que Bunny jamás contempló de cerca.

En el centro más tibio de su corazón le agradecía a Jack por abrir sus ojos hasta instruirle la manera adecuada de cuidar a los niños, quererlos y darles lo mejor _–pese a la corta edad del chico, parecía comprender la vida mejor que él–_ , y aunque esas enseñanzas tuvieron en un principio orientación hacia todos aquellos que creyeran, Bunny era muy obstinado para compartir tanto amor, y por capricho propio escuchó a medias la enseñanza que el joven guardián deseó darle tiempo atrás…

Él custodiaría por los niños como Guardián de la Esperanza, pero, tal y como Jack tenía a Jamie, _él tendría a Sophie_.

Su única niña, su mariposa consentida y amada.

La misma niña que ahora giraba por la húmeda tierra, inerte; las sombras del bosque no dejaban ver su rostro deformado por el horror, ni el destrozo de su pequeño cuerpo envuelto en su rosado tutú. Áster sin querer superpuso la imagen de ella riendo, girando sobre la hierba fresca en su mundo subterráneo, con las faldas embarradas y el cabello enmarañado. Lo invadió la ambivalencia del miedo y la negación, del dolor y la ira, arremolinándose en su pecho y entorpeciendo su respiración que se hacía agitada en cada segundo.

La pequeña no se movía y la criatura siniestra que se alzaba frente a ellos rugió al saberse libre de su condena por siglos. Ya no había esencia de Pitch en ellas, las sombras terminaron por devorárselo como debieron hacer desde un principio y ahora obtendrían todo lo que Rey de las pesadillas jamás les concedió.

Y allí parado, sin saber qué hacer, en la mente del guardián vinieron aquellos recuerdos simples que no supusieron ninguna transcendencia de emociones ni alegrías exuberantes, eran tan cotidianos que Áster llegaba a tocarlos y sentirlos porque Sophie anidaba en ellos aún; rememoró la facilidad que tenía para convertir los vestidos más pulcros en jirones de tela por correr en medio de los arbustos espinosos, los llantos estridentes, a veces honestos y en otras ocasiones fingidos, los balbuceos intencionales y la incesante necesidad por hacer moñitos en su pelaje. Cuando balanceaba sus piernas sentada en las esculturas de piedra y aprendía los colores que le enseñaban en el jardín, las primeras palabras que pudo leer de su libro sobre flores, sus pasos torpes de sus clases de ballet y el pañuelo bordado, obsequiado por él, para que limpiara su nariz moquillenta.

Tanto la había cuidado… y la vida la abandonó tan deprisa.

Sophie seguía tirada en el charco de barro, ensuciando su larga melena dorada y las zapatillas de ballet, la lluvia se intensificó y las sombras graznaban alrededor, expectantes y hambrientas. Áster quiso gritarle, gritarle porque no se movía y no reaccionaba, decirle que dejara de llorar, quiso limpiarle la cara con el pañuelo que le había obsequiado, quitarle el barro de sus rodillas, trenzarle el cabello y acunarla entre sus brazos.

Cuando la tocó, la calidez de su piel ya se había marchado. Esa niña ya no era Sophie. Sophie ya se había ido lejos, bien lejos, a un lugar donde él como guardián nunca podría acompañarla.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Y, está decente?

Debía escribir algo terrible y de preferencia con Bunny de protagonista. He aquí mi intento ;-;

Sara, espero haber complacido una pequeña parte de tu alma, haré lo posible en el segundo. Eres la maldad en persona :'v

El significado del título quizá lo sabrán ahora, pero se entenderá más en el segundo shot.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer** , cualquier crítica es bienvenida.

.

PD: ¿reviews?


	2. Ahora y Siempre

**Los personajes son de DreamWorks, creados por William Joyce, no me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sophie cae como un cervatillo herido y se imagina sentir los brazos de Bunny rodearla, deteniendo sus caídas como usualmente hacía. Acogida por el abandono, no tarda en azotar su cabeza contra la tierra. Alcanza ver las copas de los árboles y gime un poco, como si no quisiera ser escuchada.

El cielo truena y las nubes densas sobre el bosque dejan caer una fina cortina de agua.

No entiende lo que sucede hasta que dilucida apenas heridas en su cuerpo, la muerte hundiendo las garras en sus costillas y la endeble respiración que se le hacía débil justo en este momento. Suelta el aire retenido, esperando a Bunny, alejando el miedo con recuerdos alegres, intentando ignorar el cansancio propio y las sombras que la observaban fascinadas y ansiosas. El conejo le enseñó a mantener el control, valorar el buen juicio y no perder la cordura.

Sophie no entendía completamente el significado de esas palabras, por mucho que su amigo se las explicara, pero intentó hacer lo que podía.

Él siempre la había cuidado, incluso por la noche si el sueño se volvía turbulento, si no tenía amigos y no podía columpiarse sola, si mamá se enfadaba con ella y no le daba dulces, Bunny le daba todos los chocolates que ella quisiera y le lavaba los dientes. Las lágrimas punzaron en los bordes de sus ojos apresuradas por salir, al evocar a Bunny limpiándole la nariz moquillenta con su pañuelo, quitarle el barro de sus rodillas y arrullarla.

Bunny no llegaba aún.

No podía moverse y le dolía hasta recordar las alegrías que tuvieron.

Quería a Bunny, _¿dónde estaba?_

Ya pasados unos minutos lloró desconsoladamente, ahogándose con el agua sucia de la lluvia, al ver cómo las sombras adquirieron la forma de _ese_ conejo y comenzaron a arañarle los brazos y el rostro. Entre la confusión y la agonía no lograba diferenciar las sombras del verdadero guardián de la esperanza. Y se repitió incontables veces por qué la lastimaba si siempre fueron tan amigos...

La criatura le dio un zarpazo en el cuello y la empujó. Ella apenas y pudo terminar de quejarse.

 _¿Por qué Bunny me hace daño?_ Fue el último pensamiento que surcó en su mente antes de rodar por la tierra húmeda, mientras la vida se le escapaba en cada vuelta y el barro se colaba por sus heridas abiertas.

Sophie expulsa su último aliento al dejar de girar y Aster llega.

La niña le da la espalda y él no quiere verla.

Aster contempló la luz de sus ojos estremecerse una última vez antes de sucumbir a las caricias de la muerte, que tornaban la tez inmaculada a un leve azul – _similar al de Jack_ – los labios inocentes, que sonreían hacía unos minutos atrás, desprovistos de ese rosa característico y la piel abierta del lado izquierdo del rostro a un negruzco repulsivo por la sangre coagulada. _La lluvia se intensifica, limpiándole las heridas_. Él no quiso ver el líquido escarlata que humedecía los adorables ropajes de la niña, ni el profundo tajo que dejaba entrever el interior de su garganta.

La movió un poquito para que despertase y se levantara, ya no podía seguir alargando la siesta porque debía volver a casa y comer los panqueques que su madre le prometió en la mañana. Tenía que ir a la escuela, bien temprano, cuando el sol apenas acariciaba la punta de los árboles en Burguess, tomar leche tibia y…

El cielo llora y Aster también.

Giró el cuerpo menudo y una flor de loto brotaba en su pecho, fue suficiente para que aquella pequeña esperanza _–el débil agarre del cual se sostenía para seguir creyendo que su niña seguía con vida–_ se desvaneciera. Quitando la escasa fuerza que le quedaba para mantenerse de pie.

Y entonces, ante todo pronóstico, las sombras se abalanzaron sobre el guardián roto, se hundieron en su pelaje, entraron por su boca y le quemaron los resquicios de esperanza que titilaban en su corazón, devoraron la cordura y el amor, todo aquello que constituía luz entre la obscuridad y sólo se quedaron con el dolor y la ira.

Succionaron en cada latido el miedo que su corazón desprendía y soltaron risas siniestras desde el pecho del guardián, al percibir la presencia de los otros miembros que protegían a los humanos del horror.

Continuaron alimentándose mientras obligaban al guardián de la esperanza a atacar a quienes quería, a su familia, retorciéndose como un animal rabioso.

Aulló de furia cuando Jack apareció, mientras Norte y Sandman lo retenían ya sin misericordia. Aster se retorcía en su lugar, tirado en la misma tierra en la cual Sophie murió y siendo apresado por la arenilla dorada que detenía todos sus intentos por escapar.

Jack se acercó y la sangre del pooka bullía de ira, nublándole el buen juicio.

Motivado ahora por una emoción más fuerte, logró librarse del encierro y se abalanzó al causante de su desgracia. Ya sin conciencia, ya siendo una marioneta vacía bajo el dominio de las sombras.

Después de todo, si no hubiese sido por Jack, él habría seguido estando distanciado de los niños y no habría conocido jamás a su adorada Sophie. No habría anidado en su corazón el cariño que le llegó a tomar y sólo hubiese sido una chiquilla cualquiera, que creía levemente en él hasta que creciera.

 _Jack lo había incitado a cuidar más de ella._

 _Jack fue quien le dio un empujoncito a la niña para que estuviera en sus brazos._

 _Jack fue quien…_

 _Jack era el culpable de su dolor…_

Jamás le molestó al guardián de la esperanza saberse solo, dedicándose a su trabajo que veía la luz una vez al año. Sophie vino a interrumpir en su rutina, a esas tardes tranquilas y cálidas.

Vino a darle significado a los colores.

Sophie vino a dejar muchas cosas en su vida. _Tantas que Bunny no conseguiría contar o describir._

Desgarrado por dentro y ensortijado por el pensamiento de que el muchacho era el culpable, rodeó su delgado cuello dispuesto a _acabar con la causa de su dolor_. Las sombras rieron de gracia exacerbada dentro del cuerpo del guardián y le dieron la convicción necesaria para hundirle la garganta al joven.

 _Norte fue más rápido, no obstante_. Por primera vez sus espadas cortaron carne y permitieron mancharse de sangre ajena. Bunny sintió el gélido metal atravesar su espalda, perforando su pulmón izquierdo e invadiendo su corazón en el transcurso en una letal caricia.

Y como si el destino lo hubiera querido así, se desplomó en la tierra lodosa junto al pequeño cuerpo de Sophie que Jack había escondido detrás de sí.

Las sombras chillaron despavoridas desde el pecho del guardián y abandonaron el cuerpo deprisa, bajo el aguacero de otoño.

Bunny ignoró todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los llantos, las manos frías de Jack desesperado por curar sus heridas entre el frondoso pelaje, las órdenes de Norte, las súplicas de perdón, la voz quebrada de Tooth, las maldiciones por lo bajo… Contempló el rostro de la niña que yacía frente a él y le sonrió.

De pronto la descubrió serena, tranquila en sueño, dulce.

Estaba durmiendo, su rostro adornado entre la melena rubia; las heridas parecían haber desaparecido.

Bunny cerró sus ojos y abandonó la vida con la imagen de Sophie durmiendo su siesta antes de volver a casa, rodeando en sus pequeñas manos, mientras caminaba, las flores que él le había regalado en la mañana.

Sophie era un girasol, de esos bien " _amariiillos_ " como decía, " _amarillo de sol, de alegría, amarillo._ "

Sophie era días soleados en pleno invierno, risas de cascabeles navideños, susurros en la oreja.

Bunny adora a Sophie _, ahora y siempre._

.

.

.

* * *

Una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero enero fue el mes que dio termino al semestre en la universidad. Estuve reprimiendo mucho a la musa para no distraerme.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron, no esperaba comentarios para ser sincera, me hace muy feliz que a pesar de los años sigue gente dando mucho cariño en este fandom. Son muy lindas, les dio las gracias enormemente.

Espero que te haya gustado Sara, no pudo ser tétrico a pesar de tener a Pitch que es el Rey Pesadilla, pero me cuesta mares verlo como el malo de la película, sufrió tanto como Jack, incluso más. Si quedaste con el corazón roto, yo seré la más feliz (y lo sabes) c:

Un abrazo a todos y un besote.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
